Waves
Waves are LEGO Dimensions set releases, there are currently 7 released Waves for the game and 2.5 to be released. Expansion Packs Wave 1 (09/27/2015) *Starter Pack *Level Packs **71201 Level Pack - Marty McFly (Back to the Future) **71202 Level Pack - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) **71203 Level Pack - Chell (Portal 2) * Team Packs ** 71205 Team Pack - Owen Grady + ACU Trooper (Jurassic World) ** 71206 Team Pack - Shaggy + Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo!) * Fun Packs ** 71209 Fun Pack - Wonder Woman (DC Comics) ** 71210 Fun Pack - Cyborg (DC Comics) ** 71212 Fun Pack - Emmet (The LEGO Movie) ** 71213 Fun Pack - Bad Cop (The LEGO Movie) ** 71214 Fun Pack - Benny (The LEGO Movie) ** 71215 Fun Pack - Jay (Ninjago) ** 71216 Fun Pack - Nya (Ninjago) ** 71217 Fun Pack - Zane (Ninjago) ** 71218 Fun Pack - Gollum (The Lord of the Rings) ** 71219 Fun Pack - Legolas (The Lord of the Rings) ** 71220 Fun Pack - Gimli (The Lord of the Rings) ** 71221 Fun Pack - Wicked Witch (The Wizard of Oz) ** 71222 Fun Pack - Laval (Legends of Chima) ** 71223 Fun Pack - Cragger (Legends of Chima) ** 71232 Fun Pack - Eris (Legends of Chima) Wave 2 (11/03/2015) *Level Packs **71204 Level Pack - The Doctor (Doctor Who) *Team Packs **71207 Team Pack - Cole + Kai (Ninjago) *Fun Packs **71211 Fun Pack - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) **71227 Fun Pack - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) **71231 Fun Pack - Unikitty (The LEGO Movie) Wave 3 (01/19/2016) *Level Packs **71228 Level Pack - Peter Venkman (Ghostbusters) *Team Packs **71229 Team Pack - The Joker + Harley Quinn (DC Comics) *Fun Packs **71230 Fun Pack - Doc Brown (Back to the Future) **71234 Fun Pack - Sensei Wu (Ninjago) **71238 Fun Pack - Cyberman (Doctor Who) Wave 4 (03/15/2016) *Level Packs **71235 Level Pack - Gamer Kid (Midway Arcade) *Fun Packs **71233 Fun Pack - Stay Puft (Ghostbusters) **71236 Fun Pack - Superman (DC Comics) **71237 Fun Pack - Aquaman (DC Comics) Wave 5 (05/10/2016) *Fun Packs **71239 Fun Pack - Lloyd (Ninjago) **71240 Fun Pack - Bane (DC Comics) **71241 Fun Pack - Slimer (Ghostbusters) Wave 6 (09/27/16) *Fun Packs **71251 Fun Pack - B.A. Baracus (The A-Team) *Team Packs **71246 Team Pack - Jake + Lumpy Space Princess (Adventure Time) **71247 Team Pack - Harry Potter + Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) *Level Packs **71245 Level Pack - Finn (Adventure Time) **71248 Level Pack - Ethan Hunt (Mission: Impossible) *Story Packs **71242 Story Pack - Abby Yates (Ghostbusters (2016)) Wave 7 (11/18/16) * Fun Packs ** 71285 Fun Pack - Marceline (Adventure Time) (Toys-R-Us Only) ** 71258 Fun Pack - E.T. (E.T. The Extra Terrestrial) ** 71257 Fun Pack - Tina Goldstein (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) * Team Packs ** 71256 Team Pack - Gizmo + Stripe (Gremlins) *Level Packs ** 71244 Level Pack - Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) * Story Packs ** 71253 Story Pack - Newt Scamander (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) Wave 7.5 (2/10/17) *Fun Packs **71344 Fun Pack-Excalibur Batman (The LEGO Batman Movie) (Target Only) **71286 Fun Pack- Michael Knight (Knight Rider) (Gamestop Only) **71285 Fun Pack- Marceline (Adventure Time) (Worldwide Release) *Story Packs ** 71264 Story Pack- Batgirl + Robin (The LEGO Batman Movie) Wave 8 *Fun Packs **TBA Fun Pack- Chase McCain (LEGO City: Undercover) **TBA Ghostbusters (2016) **71344 Fun Pack-Excalibur Batman (The LEGO Batman Movie) (Worldwide Release) **71286 Fun Pack- Michael Knight (Knight Rider) (Worldwide Release) *Level Packs **TBA Level Pack- Sloth (The Goonies) Wave 9 *Fun Packs **TBA Fun Pack- Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) **TBA Fun Pack- Lord Vortech (LEGO Dimensions) **TBA Fun Pack- Starfire (Teen Titans Go!) *Team Packs **TBA Team Pack- Beast Boy + Raven (Teen Titans Go!) * Packs Coming Soon **TBA Pack- Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) **TBA Pack- Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) **TBA Pack- Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) **TBA Pack- Betelgeuse (Beetlejuice) Trivia Category:Waves Category:Wave 1 Category:Wave 2 Category:Wave 3 Category:Wave 4 Category:Wave 5 Category:Index Category:Miscellaneous Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Wave 6 Category:Wave 7 Category:Wave 7.5 Category:Wave 8 Category:Wave 9 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Waves Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Waves